The set of vectors $\left\{ \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}, \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ k \end{pmatrix} \right\}$ is linearly dependent.  Find all possible values of $k.$  Enter all the possible values, separated by commas.
Explanation: Since the set $\left\{ \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}, \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ k \end{pmatrix} \right\}$ is linearly dependent, there exist non-zero constants $c_1$ and $c_2$ such that
\[c_1 \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} + c_2 \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ k \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}.\]Then $c_1 + 3c_2 = 0$ and $2c_1 + kc_2 = 0.$  From the first equation, $c_1 = -3c_2.$  Then
\[-6c_2 + kc_2 = 0,\]or $(k - 6) c_2 = 0.$  Since $c_2 \neq 0,$ $k - 6 = 0,$ so $k = \boxed{6}.$